Chima Gaim
by fanficmaster2.0
Summary: Laval and his friends were trying to stop Sir Fangar and Scorm, but they got sucked into the human realm. There, they meet Kota Kazuraba and the other armored riders. But do they have what it takes to defeat the Crawlers, the Hunters and the Inves. (HINT: I will make a story when Laval was raised in the human world in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

Laval and his friends were fighting against both the Crawlers and the Hunters, for they have formed an alliance. Sir Fangar and Scorm made a super weapon that is capable of freezing an entire forest in one blast. Laval planned a counter strike before they got to the Gorilla Forest. He was facing Sir Fangar in a one-on-one sword duel, while Cragger was trying to disarm the super weapon.

"It is futile to fight the freeze, young lion!" Sir Fangar exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you're one with the freeze!" Laval shot back.

"We'll see." Sir Fangar stated. "Scorm, ready the cannon, now!"

"As you wish, Sir Fangar." Scorm replied as he set the arming code.

The cannon started to power up. Everyone, even King Fluminox, was fearing for the worse. But suddenly, the cannon just powered down.

"Huh?" Scorm said as he pressed the start up button repeatedly.

"Scorm!" Sir Fangar said, infuriated. "Why is the cannon not firing?"

"Uh, probably because I ripped out this thing?" Everyone heard a suggestion and looked to the cannon, only to see Cragger's arm sticking out with something in his hand.

"You fool!" Sir Fangar gasped. "That was the main part! It must never be removed!"

After a few seconds, the machine started to make a rumbling sound. Cragger jumped out of the weapon before it imploded. It's implosion created a vortex that began to pull everyone in.

"Oh, no! This doesn't look good!" Li'ella exclaimed before she got hit by a pipe and got sucked in.

"Li'ella!" Laval yelled as he went after her.

"Laval, don't! You'll get pulled in!" Worriz exclaimed as he grabbed Laval's tail.

"I don't care what happens to me!" Laval roared. "What matters to me is Li'ella's safety!" Laval kicked Worriz to let him go. Ever since Li'ella had being held captive by the Hunters, Laval has been on her like magnet.

"Everyone!" Eris yelled to the others. "We have to save Laval!"

"Li'ella too!" Tormak added as he ran towards the vortex.

"Yeah!" Shouted Gorzan. "Never leave a dude behind!"

"Let's go!" Flinx shouted.

"Flinx, no!" Fluminox exclaimed as he, Lundor, and Trakkar followed his son.

Most of everyone escaped, but the Hunters, Crawlers, and Laval's friends were trapped in the vortex. Vortex closed and they were all stuck in who knows where that vortex sent them. What happened to them?

* * *

Laval and his friends landed in an ally, hard! Laval was on the bottom of the dog pile the made! As soon as they got up, Li'ella helped Laval back on his feet.

"Dude." Gorzan spoke up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I don't plan to find out." Lundor replied before Laval standing in front of the ally's exit. "What is it Laval?"

"It can't be." Laval said before the others walked to where he was standing. And what they saw left their mouths dropped in awe. They all saw a huge city which seemed like there was no ending to it.

"Bro!" Rogon exclaimed.

"What is this place?" Cragger asked in confusion.

Laval was the only to answer his question. "Zawame City."

"You know this place, Laval?" Li'ella asked him.

"I was raised here until I was ten years old." He responded.

"This is where you were raised?!" They all gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where to Live?**

"Laval, if you were raised here, can you tell us where we can go?" Worriz questioned Laval.

"No problem." Laval said. "But we have to be careful here. We don't want to freak everyone out."

"Why not Laval?" Bladvic asked.

"Because there are no animal tribes here, just humans." He answered, which gave him strange looks from the others. "I'll explain later. But first we should get out of here. Lucky for us it's the middle of the night and everyone is usually asleep down here in downtown."

They all started to follow him. At first, they were all clear, but unfortunately, Laval had spoken to soon as he heard an old lady scream and turned to the source.

"MONSTERS!" The lady who saw them yelled before screaming again.

"Relax lady, were just-" Laval was cut off when the lady grabbed a shotgun out of her cart and it away before turning to them.

"I don't care what you're doing!" The lady pointed the shot gun to them. "Now back off! Nice and easy!"

They all did what woman said and backed away behind a building.

'Okay, on to Plan B.' Laval thought something before seeing an empty truck full of coats and hats across the street. He then turned to his friends. "Wait right here."

* * *

Laval took twelve minutes to get everyone, each, a hat and coat. He told them to keep their hats lowered so that nobody could see their faces.

"Yes, lookin' at you, kid." Cragger acted like a gangster.

"Okay everyone, the coast is clear." Laval stated. "Now remember: keep your hats down."

"What about you Laval?" Trakkar asked since Laval didn't have a hat.

"I come prepared." Laval said as he pulled out the mask he usually had in his room. He put it on his face, which resulted in turning him into a human. Everyone's jaws dropped at this sight. "Again, I'll explain later. But first I need to make a call." He then approached a phone booth before realizing he had no quarter. That all changed when he saw one an the ground.

"Laval, what are doing?" Bladvic suspiciously asked Laval.

"Just trust me guys." Laval answered as he punched in the numbers and waited for someone to pickup their phone.

Finally he got answer:

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this James Greendale?" Laval asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Someone you knew well when you were younger."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory. About 8 years ago, your best friend committed suicide because he was bullied so badly. You were the only on who found him and told his parents." Laval's words left the man he was talking to in shock.

"But I never told anyone that."

"You did tell one." Laval stated.

"..." the man he was talking to then realized who he was talking to. "Laval? Is it really you?"

"Yes." He answered. "It's me James."

"I don't believe it! I thought you were gone!"

"That was just a story so you wouldn't get suspicious of Mom and Dad." Laval explained. "But right now, I need to know: where do Mom and Dad live?"

* * *

Laval and his friends were walking down the sidewalk until they reached their destination: a mansion on a hill.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Worriz questioned Laval.

"Yep, this the address James told me about." Laval replied before walking up the steps. "Let's just hope my step parents remember me."

Laval rang the door bell and immediately got an answer.

"Coming!"

The door then opened to reveal a woman. She was in her mid-40s and indigo blue eyes. Her hair was blonde with a hint of gray in it. She didn't wear any fancy cloths, just casual clothing: dark red top and deanom jeans.

"Oh, now who are you?" The woman asked.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you." Laval spoke as a tear went down his cheek.

"What do you mean?" She asked, clueless of what he was speaking of.

"Let me refresh your memory." Laval started. "Over 18 years ago, you found a baby child at your doorstep and took him as your own. 10 years later he was attacked by his bully and his cronies, but was saved by a man named Lagravis: his real father."

The woman stood their shocked of the reminder. "L-Laval?" The woman choked her question.

"It's me, Mom." Laval answered before they hugged in a warm embrace. Laval's adoptive mother, Madison, noticed the people behind him.

"Laval, who are these people with you?" Madison asked.

"Some friends of mine." He replied. "But right now we should get inside before anyone sees them."

They all did what Laval had said and went inside the mansion, shutting the doors behind them. Once they got inside, Madison grew a bit suspicious of Laval's friends. Who were these people?

"Okay, Mom." Laval spoke up. "These are my friends from back home." Laval gestured the others to remove their hoods. They did so and when Madison saw them, her mouth dropped in complete shock. They weren't human they were like Laval: animals who could walk on two legs.

"What?" Madison gasped. "What are you people exactly?"

"We're the animal tribes of Chima." Cragger answered.

"Chima? Is that your real home, Laval?" Madison asked and recieved a nod from her adoptive son. "Well, it's good to see that Laval made some friends."

"Glad to hear it." Eris replied with a grin before Laval grabbed Madison.

"Mom do you know wher-?"

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Laval was cut off by an adult man coming from the front door.

The man was about the size of Fluminox. He wore a business suit with red tie and a brown belt. He had a stern looking facial structure with brown eyes, black white hair and wore a pair of sunglasses. This was Laval's adoptive father: Shaun Greendale.

Once Shaun removed his glasses, he noticed everyone who was standing with Madison. But what really caught his eye was the boy with red hair.

"Laval?" He gasped.

"Good to see you, Dad." Laval smiled before walking over to his adoptive father. They then trapped each other in a strong embrace.

They broke the hug and Shaun spoke up. "Laval, how did you get here?"

"It's a long and painful story," Laval answered, "but first we should start with introductions."

Everyone agreed with Laval and went to the living room. The room was filled with tapestries from ancient Japan; worth a fortune. There was a huge television set hanging on wall, some fancy seats and couches, and a snack bar. But what really got everyone's attention was the strange symbol on the ceiling.

Once everyone got comfortable, Laval introduced his friends to his adoptive parents.

"Everyone, these are Madison and Shaun Greendale, my adoptive parents."

"It's nice to meet the ones who took Laval in as their own." Liella commented.

"Why, thank you miss..." Shaun tried to guess her name but was failing.

"Liella, Sir." Liella finished Shauns sentence.

"And I'm her father, Tormak." Liella's father introduce himself.

"I'm Lundor the leopard." Lundor spoke up. "And this Trakkar the tiger. He doesn't speak much but he's one of the best cat guides."

"Guides?" Shaun echoed.

"Our guardians." King Fluminox responded. "I am Fluminox, the Phoenix King. And this is my son Flinx." He then put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm Cragger, prince of the crocodile tribe." Cragger spoke up.

"I'm Eris, the brains and the eagle princess." Eris proudly said to her friend's step parents.

"I'm Gorzan, prince of the gorilla tribe and the most mellow, dude." Laval's gorilla friend introduced himself.

"I'm Worriz, the most fiercest of the wolf pack." Worriz remarked.

"I'm Rogon of the rhinos, and we...uh, what do we do again?" Rogon asked his teammates about what he does. Seriously?

"You dig for rocks and minerals, Rogon." Laval reminded to his rock-head of a friend.

"Oh right, thanks, Laval." The rhino chuckled with a hint of embarrassment.

"Razar the raven, King of Profit, yes?" Razar told Madison and Shaun.

"And I'm Bladvic the bear, not to mention...*yawh*...the sleepiest." Bladvic yawned before falling fast asleep.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Madison said. "But why did you come here?"

"We were hoping if you let us stay here until we find a way back to our home." Laval replied.

"How did you all get here anyway?" Shaun asked.

Laval began explaining about everything that has ever happened to this day. He included some parts that involved conflict with each other, bugs, bats, sabers-tooths, mammoths, vultures, and ice-bears. His adoptive parents were a bit shocked at this, but were glad to see their son still in perfect health. Laval also explained some upsides: saving lives, helping others and all about his past, so far. Shaun and Madison couldn't help but smile at what Laval had become: a heroic prince.

"So, let me get this straight, you were trying to stop this 'Sir Fangar' and this 'Scorpion King' and when you disarmed their super weapon it imploded into some kind of a gateway between worlds and ended up here?" Shaun asked.

"Yes, yes and yes." Laval answered.

"Well, good thing that we have some rooms for you all to stay in." Madison spoke as she got from her chair gestured the others to follow her to the guest rooms.

"Wait a minute!" Shaun exclaimed before opening a trunk with a lot masks that looked a lot like Laval's. "If you're all going to be walking around town, you'll all need these." He handed each and everyone of Laval's friends a mask.

Eris was the first to put hers on. And when she did, her body morphed into a beautiful human with light blue hair, orange eyes, and skin as pale as snow.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped at Eris' new appearance.

"Dad, how did you make this?" Laval asked his step father.

"Well, you see, over the years, while you were gone, I've been working on a way replicate the design of your mask." Shaun explained. "It took me years to perfect it, but a few years back I managed to complete it and sell them to the government so they can spy on many worldwide threats. I made good money at doing such a thing, but I decided to go a bit bigger by getting job at the Yggdrasil Corporation. That's how we got this mansion."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Lundor complimented.

"I'll say!" Laval agreed before he realized something. "Hey, before I forget do you know where-?"

"MOM!"Laval was cut off by someone who swung open the living room door, which revealed two figures. The first one was tall, in his early-20s, wearing a skull shirt, denim pants, green eyes and blonde hair. The second one was at least half an inch shorter than the man, had blue eyes, long white hair, at least nineteen, wearing a black leather jacket and polyester shorts up to the knees.

"WHO ARE YOU FREAKS!?" The man shouted as he brought out a shotgun and pointed at it Laval's friends.

"Whoa, son!" Shaun shouted. "These are friends of Laval."

"Dad, what are you talking about? My little brother has been gone for years!" The girl exclaimed.

"Gone, not dead, Ali." Laval spoke as he approached Ali.

When he got close enough, James lowered the gun and Ali got a good look at him. She recognized the red hair, the tan skin and blue eyes. He looked exactly like what he looked like back in their school days.

"Laval?" Ali choked up her question.

"That's right, Ali. I'm here." Laval reassured.

"It really IS you!" Ali trapped Laval in a bone crushing hug.

Everyone but Fluminox and Liella couldn't help but chuckle. Fluminox had no sense of humor, while Liella was a bit jealous by the sight.

"Laval, who is this?" Liella asked, suspiciously. Ali then ended the hug so Laval could speak.

"Oh, right." Laval reminded himself. "Everyone these are my step brother, James, and step sister, Ali."

"What do you mean 'step'?" James skeptically asked. "Aren't we your real brother and sister?"

"Actually, there's a confession we need to make." Madison said.

She gestured her daughter and son to sit down and once they did, Ali gripped James' arm. Laval was from another world. There has been some dangers from Chima, but he managed to make it in one piece. Laval was also royalty. But what really shocked them was the fact that Laval is a lion. No way! Laval? A lion? From another world? How is that possible?

"You lied to us?" Ali asked. "Why?"

"It was the only way to keep Laval and both of you safe." Shaun explained.

"Listen, guys," Laval jumped in, "I am who I am and I'm proud of what I've become." Laval was now on the verge of tears. "However, there are times that I regret ever leaving without saying goodbye to both of you. Sometimes I wish I could..."Laval was cut off by Ali who raised her finger before saying  
"Laval, it's fine," then smiling.

"What?" Laval asked skeptically. "You understand?"

"A little bit, but we're going to need some time to accept all of this." James gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess It's a lot to take in." Laval remarked.

"So, do you mind if your friends introduced themselves?" Ali asked.

"Oh, right."

**13 Names Later...**

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Ali smiled.

"And you to us." Tormak said.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight." Madison clarified. "You all seem pretty exhausted."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Cragger replied.

"We'll show you to your rooms." Shaun gestured everyone to follow him and get themselves some sleep.

* * *

Laval's parents were almost finished giving everyone their own rooms. However, there were some living arrangements: Cragger, Worriz and Razar; Gorzan, Bladvic, Rogon and James; Tormak, Trakkar, Lundor, Flinx and Fluminox; Eris, Ali, and Liella. Laval had his own room since he used to live with his adoptive family.

Laval thought it was nice that they were all staying in a huge place. He always had wished to have a bigger room. He shook that off and then thought about the Hunters and Crawlers. They were also sucked into the portal, but where did they land? Laval had to do something soon. He spent almost half of his life being protected by his parents, and now it was his turn to return the favor. He'll do anything for his friends and family.

Cragger was a bit startled by the way humans reacted to their appearance. Although, for the sake of Laval, he was going to give them a chance. Cragger has always wondered where Laval had been raised. Today, he finally got his answer. He also had thought about what humans were capable of. What they do best is anyone in Chima's guess.

**Meanwhile...**

"Stealthor!" Sir Fangar yelled out. "Where are we?"

The Hunters and Crawlers appeared to be in an old subway station. There were old railways that led to who knows where. The announcers stand would make a perfect central. The empty halls could hold weapons. The railways would make perfect tracks for transportation.

"We appear to be in an abandoned underground tunnel system." Stealthor reported.

"Hmm..." Sir Fangar mumbled. "We will have to use this as our new command fort." He idealized.

"An underground base," Scorm approached intrigued, "I like the way you think, Sir Fangar."

"And when we are finished perfecting the base, we shall find the ones who put us here, and we shall destroy them!" Sir Fangar shouted before giving an evil laugh that echoed across the tunnels.

* * *

By the way, for all those Rogon fans out there, forgive me for calling him a rock-head.


	3. Chapter 3

**How do I Fight as an Armored Rider?**

As the morning rays of sunlight shone through the window to Laval's bedroom, the young lion prince stirred. His eyes pried open before trying to screw them shut them as he grabbed his spare pillow close to his face.

"Ugh, I hate the morning sun." He groaned before someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Laval," the voice of Laval's mother called out to him, "time to get up. Your friends are waiting for you at breakfast." Laval couldn't say no to that.

He hesitated to get up at first, but he eventually got up from his restless slumber. He went to his bathroom to take a shower, even though he's a lion. He has grown out of hydrophobia and now is no longer stressed about water. He got out the shower, dried himself off and head straight to his walk-in closet to get a change of clothes. He got himself a blue shirt with a golden lion at center, red pants, blue sneakers, and a black leather jacket. He went into the hallway and walked straight to the dining room.

When he got there, he found everyone already at the table eating their pancakes and eggs (or in Gorzan and Rogons case, fruits). Laval saw a spot between Cragger and Li'ella, empty, and decided to take it while he had the chance.

"Morning, Kitty Boy." Ali giggled from across the table, wearing her teddy bear pajamas, much to Laval's annoyance.

"Ali, would you stop with the name-calling. I'm already 18." Laval said.

"I think it sounds appropriate in your case, bro." James jumped in before giving off a small laugh.

"You're not helping." Laval glared.

"Alright, alright." Shaun stopped them before the arguing could begin. "Let's not start, okay? Laval just got home and he's been through rough times."

"Right, sorry Laval." James apologized.

"Heh, It's okay. I've been through worse." He shrugged, turning to his breakfast

"Hey, Laval?" Li'ella caught Laval's attention.

When Laval got a good look at her, he blushed. Li'ella had tan skin like Laval, sapphire blue eyes and light blonde hair. She wore her golden necklace, a red shirt with a golden Lioness at the center, a red and orange skirt with black bike shorts underneath, and red high top boots.

"Uh… I mean, yes, Li'ella?" He shook his head out of his trance.

"If you don't mind and if it's okay with your parents, I would like to take a tour of the city after breakfast." She replied.

"Oh, I don't mind, Li'ella." Laval responded before turning to his parents. "Mom? Dad? Is it alright if I take my friends on a tour of Zawame City."

"Oh, we don't mind at all, Laval." Madison cheerfully replied.

"Just be careful!" Shaun jumped in. "A lot of strange things have been happening here lately."

"Strange? What do you mean?" Cragger asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself, and if you do, try to avoid it. I don't want you to get hurt." Shaun said.

"We won't, Dad." Laval said as he, Li'ella, Cragger, Gorzan, Eris, Worriz, Rogon, Razar, Flinx, Ali and Bladvic all finished their breakfast.

But before they could leave, Tormak got up from his seat and went straight to Laval. Everyone standing up saw him and made a path for him. When he was right in front of the red-headed lion prince, Laval gulped in a bit of fear.

"Harm my daughter in any way, I will make sure your scream will echo across the ages!" Tormak growled.

"C-C-C-Crystal clear." Laval stuttered before walked away. He noticed Ali had a raised eyebrow, indicating she wanted to know what Tormak growling at him for. "Very overprotective father."

"Oh, well that make sense." Ali responded to her brother's answer answer. "Anyway, lets head into town. I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Okay!" Everyone answered as they walked out the door.

* * *

Laval, his sister and his friends were walking around town. Although for most of the way, some of the young adults noticed Laval and gave whispers. This does not miss Laval's ear. It was his guess that some of these people were his classmates from when he was younger. The thought made him frown, as it reminds him of how nobody liked him back then.

He stomped the thought off. Everything happens for a reason. Besides, it was all in the past, and he needs to focus on what happens now. Especially whenever the Hunters and Crawlers will strike.

_"Well, well, well!"_

Laval and the others stopped at the sound of a disembodied voice. Laval turned to see the source and was shocked at whom he saw. In front of him was a chubby Black person who was about the same height as Laval and muscular. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, black pants and orange high tops. Laval knew this man; the bully from his past who always picked on him since first grade; Jeffery Anderson.

"If it ain't Laval Greendale." Jeffery said as he cracked his knuckles. "Thought you decided to run away and never come back. And let me guess, you think you have more friends makes you some kind of tough guy?"

"Jeffery, leave him alone-!" Ali was cut off by her brother who blocked her with his arm.

"I got this." Laval said before approaching his childhood bully. Once he got right in front of Jeffery, he smirked deviously. "You know, I think I speak for all of the kids you've harassed over the years when I do this." Then he did what no one was expecting. Laval kicked his bully in the pelvis, causing Jeffery to collapse.

"Okay… that I did not expect… at all." He said weakly before passing out.

Laval walked back to his friends to continue their tour. Once he got back to them, he got a lot of raised eyebrows from the others.

"What? The dumb ass deserved it." Laval said.

"Well, can't argue with that." Ali shrugged. "Let's continue the tour." Everyone nodded at Ali's request.

The tour continued farther into the city and Laval's friends were enjoying themselves. Gorzan and Rogon saw a popular fruit parlor that sold fruit-based deserts, called Drupers. Eris and Razar went into a store that sold tech that was not common in Chima. Eris admired all the tech while Razar was trying to sneak some of it out, winding up being caught by one of the employees and getting himself kicked out. Bladvic found a mattress store and wound up sleeping on the comfiest mattress he could find. Worriz noticed a weapons store that sells hunting equipment and couldn't help but admire all the sharp knives, guns and ammo. Basically, everyone was in awe. At least until Cragger, Li'ella and Laval heard the sounds of two weapons clashing.

"What the…" Cragger said.

"It's probably the enemy tribes." Laval spoke up as he walked toward the sound.

"Relax, little bro." Ali jumped in. "It's just something we play for sport here these days."

"Really, what?" Laval asked his sister.

Ali showed them the source of the sounds, which put the three friends in a state of shock. Two armored warriors were fighting each other. They each have a group of people, blue and red, rooting for one of them to win. What really caught Laval's attention was that the designs of the weapons were fruit-like.

For the blue team was the samurai warrior. He had a blue suit with golden highlights, a silver mouth piece, a golden crest in the shape of a katana and an orange visor. He wore orange armor and wielded a small sword with a blade that looked like an orange slice. The strange thing about him was the belt. It was black and yellow, had a small knife on the right side, a faceplate on the left and a lock-like object that looked like it was sliced open.

For the red team was some kind of red knight with silver highlights and yellow visor. He wore yellow armor and wielded a spear with both oddly looking like bananas. His helmet had yellow horns and his belt was the exact same design, except the faceplate on the left was different.

Laval, Ali, Li'ella and Cragger walked up to the arena and they were in awe. Laval was not aware that this was a new sport, but he couldn't really complain. He has been gone for eight years straight, so how could he have known this?

"Ali, what is this?" Laval asked.

"Beat Riders." Ali answered, causing her brother and his friend stare at her in confusion. "It's a competition between two teams for claiming turf. The rules are simple: one armored rider from each team, like the ones up on the stage, fight each other and the winner keeps the turf and their opponents lockseed." She got a lock-shaped object from her pocket and showed it to the boys. "Granted, they might not be much, but they pack a lot of power."

"Kind of like the Chi back home." Li'ella compared.

"Yeah!" Cragger exclaimed. "Let's see if we can get closer." The four young adults nodded and went closer to the arena so they could see the fight better.

The blue and orange samurai kicked the red and yellow knight back, therefore letting him get an opening. The samurai slashed the knife of the belt down, making the center start to glow bright, before getting into jumping position.

**_SOIYA!_**

**_ORANGE SQUASH!_**

Before the knight could react, the samurai jumped into the and was immediately covered in some kind of orange energy. He then dropped down onto the knight with a straight outward kick. Once the knight was hit, he just… well, exploded. Laval and two of his friends were in surprised at the finishing stunt the samurai had made, at first thinking the knight was dead before seeing him, without his armor, trying to get up.

He was a young man with brown messy hair, green eyes and pale skin. He wore a red and black shirt with a logo on the back and matching pants. But whoever he was, Laval did not like the looks of him. He just sensed something was a bit off about the formerly armored rider.

"Err…" The young man growled. "You'll see, Kouta Kazuraba! I will get stronger and I will defeat you!"

"Apparently, you still don't see where true power comes from, Kaito." The samurai, Kouta, said before reverting back into his human form.

Kouta had pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. He wore a button-up shirt, a white and blue jacket and denim jeans. On the back of his jacket was a samurai wielding a katana in what seemed to be a peaceful environment.

"Looks like we won again, guys." Kouta turned to his teammates who all gave him high fives.

The crowd went wild, especially Laval, Li'ella and Cragger. They were just surprised at what they have just seen. Now they wanted to meet the winning team and congratulate them. And that's what they did; they Ali took them up so they could meet the team.

"Hey, Kouta!" Ali called out to Kouta and his team.

"Ali!" Kouta and his team of friends turned around to see her. "How's it going?"

"It's great now! And do you know why?" Ali smiled.

"You got me. What is it?" A girl on the team asked.

"A certain someone came back into my life!" Ali replied, making the others look at each other in confusion.

"Who?"

"Laval. My little brother is back!"

"What? But I thought you said he was gone." Kouta asked suspiciously.

"Gone! Not dead!" Laval jumped in, revealing himself to Kouta and his team.

"Wha-?!" Kouta stared in shock. "L-Laval? Laval Greendale?"

"The one and only, Kouta." Laval and Kouta hugged and gave each other pats on the back.

"Laval, you know this guy?" Cragger asked.

"Yeah, this is Kouta Kazuraba, an old friend of mine." Laval answered. "Kouta, these are Cragger and Li'ella."

"Nice to meet you both." Kouta gladly responded. "And it's good to see an old friend return."

"It sure is." Laval replied. "Anyway, how did you get your hands on… well, that." Laval gestured to the belt Kouta was wearing.

"Oh, I got it from Lock Dealer Sid." Laval's old friend answered. "He sells these belts, most commonly known as Sengoku Drivers, and lockseeds so we can battle other teams. Why do you ask?"

"For two reasons." Laval said. "First of all, I've never seen anything like this before. Secondly, it looks-"

"You want to get one, do you?" Kouta cut Laval off with a suspicious tone.

"Am I that transparent?" Laval rhetorically asked. "But yes, I do wish to try it out."

"Well you better get going to Drupers, because it's almost time for him to leave." Kouta explained.

"Okay, back to Drupers. THANKS!" Laval yelled as he started to run back Drupers.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Kouta smiled.

* * *

Gorzan and Rogon were enjoying themselves with platefuls of fruits and desert. Gorzan ordered Banana based foods while Rogon tried them all out. Fortunately, they were given enough money to get as much stuff as they can carry or eat. But on his ninth serving of banana smoothie, Gorzan noticed a man in a black suit, wearing a hat and holding some kind of lock with the letter "S" on it. But before Gorzan could ask Rogon about him, he saw Laval walking in and heading towards the man in the black suit.

"Dude, what do you think Laval's got to do with him?" Gorzan asked his disguised rhino friend.

"Uh… with who?" Rogon asked before Gorzan pointed to where Laval and the black-suited man. "Oh! I don't know, Bro."

**With Laval…**

"Are you Lock Dealer Sid?" Laval asked as sat down in front the strange man.

"Why? Do you wish to compete in battles?" Sid asked.

"Uh… yeah." Laval nervously replied.

"Well, then you came to the right guy." He responded. "What would you like? A lockseed or a Sengoku Driver?"

"The Sengoku Driver, please." Laval answered.

"Very nice, because I am giving them away on sale with a new lockseed for free." Sid explained as he got out a sengoku driver.

"Really?" Laval asked in surprise.

"Yes." Sid handed the Lion prince the driver. "And this is the new lockseed." He showed Laval a lockseed with the face of a lion on it. "Use it well. Use it wisely."

"Funny, my dad used to tell me the same thing." Laval smiled before getting out his wallet. "How much?"

"Fifty five dollars." Sid said as Laval got out the exact amount of money and handed it to sid.

"Thanks." Laval walked away with the Driver and lockseed in his hand before noticing Rogon and Gorzan. "Oh, hey guys. How are you enjoying the city?"

"We think it rocks Laval!" Rogon exclaimed.

"Uh, dude? What were you talking about with that guy?" Gorzan asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say, we got a new weapon." Laval answered as he showed the belt to his gorilla friend.

"Uh… it's just a belt buckle." Gorzan replied.

"You'll see what it does in no time." Laval said before Li'ella stormed in.

"Laval! Kouta's in trouble!" She said, shocking Laval.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Come on, follow me!" She said as she ran out of the restaurant, followed by the boys.

* * *

Kouta was trapped under a pile of support beams and was unable to move. He tried to lift them off of him, but they were too heavy. He needed to get out that mess quickly and head straight to the hospital.

"Gr… Agh!" Cragger tried to lift the beams off of Kouta. "Hang on Kouta I'll get you out of this mess."

He continued to lift the beams before Laval the others showed up. Ali was relieved that they came. Now they could help Kouta get out.

"Let me help you there, old friend." Laval said as he and the other guys started lifting the beams to let Kouta crawl out of there.

"Hey! What happened here?!" Called out Eris' voice as she and Razar showed up the scene.

"Eris, you came just in time!" Li'ella said. "I think Kouta's hurt."

Eris saw Kouta grasp his leg as he cringed in pain. "Say no more! I'm on it." She said as took a look at his leg and felt something not right. "Oh dear! Your leg seems to be broken."

"What? How long will it take to heal?" Kouta asked.

"By my estimates, I'd say two weeks at a minimum." She replied. Kouta did not like the answer.

"What?! But I got a rematch with Team Baron tomorrow!" Kouta exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to forfeit this one." Ali looked down.

Laval saw the look on the rider's face. Kouta was determined to win this. But for what reason was anyone's guess.

"No." Laval jumped in.

"What?" Kouta asked.

"No." Laval repeated. "I'll go in and fight for you."

What he just said shocked everyone. Everyone knew that Laval says the strangest of things, but this wins the cake. And apparently, he was not going to let anything stop him.

"But Laval, you never been in a fight like this before." Ali said.

"Ali, I had my share in fights when I went missing." Laval replied.

"But this will be different." She said as she helped Kouta up. "You could hurt, if not killed!"

"Ali, enough!" Laval snapped. "I have to do this. Kouta can't fight with a broken leg. Someone has to do something, and that someone has to be me. From now on, I fight for Team Gaim."

Everyone was surprised to hear Laval say those words. He would risk his life to help others. He reminded Ali of Kouta. He was always the one to help others for their safety.

"We'll meet by the dance station." Laval said as they all went home, taking Kouta with them.

When they all got back, after trying to carry Bladvic out of the mattress store, they sat Kouta down on the couch. Eris went to make some herbal tea to help with the leg, while the others went to help get dinner ready.

"So Laval… " Kouta started. "Where were you these past years?"

Laval froze in place. He did not expect Kouta to ask him this kind of question.

After a bit of hesitation, Laval answered.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was from another world?" Laval asked, causing Kouta to chuckle. Laval Glared at him.

"Oh…" Kouta realized. "You're serious?"

Laval nodded. "Yep," he started, "it's called Chima. A world full of animal tribes and my true home."

"No way." Kouta said. "How is that possible?"

"I'll explain later." Laval said as he saw everyone come in with the food. "Right now, we should eat and get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Laval are you sure about substituting me in a fight?" Kouta asked. "What if you can't win?"

"I have to try." Laval said before eating his dinner.

Once everyone was finished eating, Kouta slept on the couch and the others went straight to there rooms. Laval however, was looking up at the ceiling. He wondered about how a fight here would be compared to the ones back at home. He then thought about how his friends and family were handling things back in Chima. He shook that off and went straight to sleep.

* * *

It was now morning and Team Baron was waiting for Kouta to show up at the dance station. Kaito grew impatient by the minutes. If Kouta doesn't show up soon, he'll make a fool out of himself.

"Where is Kazuraba?" Kaito said.

"He's running a little late." One of Team Gaim members spoke up.

"He better make it, or else I'm going make one of you my new opponent." Kaito said, making everyone back up in fear.

_"Your only opponent here is me!"_

Everyone heard a disembodied voice and turned to see Laval and the others walking towards the stage. Laval knew this fight would be fierce, but he had to try for his friend. He walked up the stage and approached Kaito.

"And you are…" Kaito raised a brow.

"Laval Greendale; Koata's substitute." Laval replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Should have backed out of the volunteer zone when you had the chance." Kaito snickered.

"Like your one to talk. You're not the only one who had his fair share in fights." Laval said as he brought out his Sengoku Driver.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Laval's belt.

"Get ready to meet a whole new world of pain." Laval put his belt around the waist and the faceplate on the side shown a face that was almost lion-like. Laval then got out his lockseed. _"Henshin!" _Laval pressed the button on the side of the lock.

_**LION!**_

A lion head had appeared from a crack from Helheim above the lion prince, shocking everyone. Laval then brought the lockseed down to the center of the belt and locked it into place before slamming the hook down.

_**LOCK ON!**_

The belt started to sound off old-school samurai music. Laval then sliced down the knife of the belt which opened up the lock, showing an orb of Chi on the top half, and a lion like blade on the bottom half.

**_SOIYA!_**

**_LION ARMS!_**

**_KING OF THE HERD!_**

**_ON STAGE!_**

The lion head then dropped down onto Laval and opened up into pieces of armor, while Laval's body changed into a blue suit with golden highlights that was similar to Kouta's. The differences were the helmet sculpt, the claws for hands and the boots were clawed as well. His weapon was a blade similar the Orange Slicer, except it was serrated on the back of the blade to make it look more like lion's mane and the front of the blade was that of a lion's head.

"Hm… " Kaito smirked. "This is going to be fun." He tun repeated the transformation process after swinging his banana lockseed.

_**BANANA!**_

_**LOCK ON!**_

(trumpet music played before slice)

_**COME ON!**_

_**BANANA ARMS!**_

_**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

The Banana arms dropped down onto Kaito as his body transformed into his knight armor. He grabbed his spear and went into a ready stance.

Kaito charged at the newly transformed Laval a was trying to hit him with his spear. Laval kept on dodging the attacks and sliced across Kaito's chest when he saw an opening. Sparks flew off Kaito as he backed up. Kaito then charged again, only this time, he was in a jousting stance. He struck Laval in the chest making everyone gasp.

"You can do it Laval!" Ali cheered for her little brother.

"Show him what you can really do!" Cragger said.

"Oh… I will." Laval said before grabbing another sword from the side of his belt.

Laval charged at Kaito and combined the two blades to get a double edged sword. Laval and Baron's weapons clashed against each other and somehow managed to get the Banaspear out of Baron's grip and got the upper hand. Laval then dropped his weapons and looked at Baron with a cold stare.

"Now… " Laval brought his hand down to the knife of the belt. "Let's finish this."

Laval sliced down on the lockseed one more time and crouched down.

**_SOIYA!_**

**_LION ROAR!_**

Laval jumped up into the air as a lion made of energy surrounded him. He then dropped down with a kick that hit Baron. The explosion occurred and Laval appeared behind it. Laval then stood up and turned around to see Kaito back to normal and laying on the ground, chest first. Laval then lifted the lockseed's bottom half and the suit of armor vaporized.

"I don't understand." Kaito grunted as he stood up. "How could a newbie like you defeat me?"

"Like I said, I had my share of fights." Laval answered before walking to his new teammates. "We win."

The crowd burst into loud cheers and Team Gaim and Laval's friends lifted their new rider into air yelling "Hip, Hip, Hurray!". Laval was then put back down to his feet and was given high fives.

"Nice one Laval!" Eris exclaimed.

"Groovy, armor dude!" Gorzan said.

"You did good, little bro." Ali said.

"Thanks." Laval said. "Come on. Let's go home."

They all nodded at Laval's request and went back to the mansion. When they arrived, they saw Shaun, James and Madison watching Jurassic Park. They all approached them and gave a light tap on their shoulders. The three adults turned to see them.

"Oh, hey guys." James said. "What's up?"

"Nothin much. How's Kouta doing?" Laval replied.

"Doing fine, so far little-" James was cut off when he saw the news.

_"Good afternoon, Zawame City! This is DJ Sagara with latest updates on Beat Riders!"_ He brought up a video image of todays battle. _"Today, we met Team Gaim's newest member! Judging by his animal-based armor, we shall call him 'Armored Rider Leone'! He strikes like a lion and has the bravery of one too! And that's all for today, folks! This DJ Sagara signing off!"_

Shaun, James and Madison's mouths dropped and their eyes widened. They then looked to Laval and he said nothing for a while.

"What? Someone had to do substitute Kouta in that fight." He said before walking away.

The adults then looked at each other and smiled before looking back to the TV. Nobody said a word for a few minutes before James broke the silence.

"Laval's all grown up."

**Meanwhile...**

"Was the test a success?" Said a scientist with long hair with a gold streak.

"Yes, it was." Sid replied as he walked into the room.

"Good." The scientist replied before standing up. "Because I want more information on what these new lockseeds can do."

"I will do all that I can." Sid said. "And Yggdrasil will destroy anyone who comes our way."

"Yes… Yes we will." The scientist replied before tossing a lockseed with crocodile on it to Sid. "Take this give it to the next one who orders it with the Sengoku Driver."

"With pleasure." Sid walked out of the room and left the building.

But what were they up to? Something not good. It appears that Laval and the others will have more than their fair share of fights on their hands.


End file.
